


Alive

by seasaltmemories



Series: Child of the Universe [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, spoilers up to episode 92
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena was a fighter, right to the core, yet this damned toxin robbed her of the ability to defend even herself. She had done whatever she could to escape the cage Academia had devised for her only to be trapped by her own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

There were only a few memories Serena held that took place before Academia was all she knew. They were more like a combination of daydreams and what she wished her life had been like, but they were still something few others had. So despite their unreliable nature, she always found herself coming back to them.

They had lived far from any town or city, so Father would often take her out when hunting. Mother had always hated watching animals die despite her tough as nails personality, so it had been a little ritual only they shared. She didn't mind the blood or death, too caught up in the thrill of the hunt and the chance to have meat for dinner. Still one time, Father had shot a bird down, however he had only managed to graze the left wing. Despite having no means of escape, the bird continued to struggle and flap around uselessly. No matter how in vain its actions were, it still tried to escape. It wasn't until Father took a rock and beat its head did it finally quit moving.

Serena had never understood that feeling until now. Every neuron in her body screamed in pain. Self-control used to be so easy, but now her body betrayed her at every turn, twitching, burning, pain more pain. Everything on her was covered in either sweat, drool, or piss, but the filth barely registered on her radar when her body was tearing itself apart.

Despite everything, she tried to keep moving. When Reira and Tsukikage refused to be sensible and abandon her, she made it her mission to return the favor and defend them as well. It was impossible enough as it was attempting to speak, but still she tried to move and stand and fight. The second you failed to get back up was the second you accepted death.

It had happened with Quorra, a girl in her class who had looked up at Serena. For there to be a best, there had to be a worst, and in the end she had fallen to the the bottom of the class. Still she wished to become a strong soldier as well and talked of fighting on the front lines with Serena.

She died in training without ever seeing a battlefield. After being injured so horribly by the ARC system, she lost all hope of surviving. Not even all of Academia's tech could save her once she thought she was done for.

And then there was Hokuto. He hadn't been so insecure as Quorra, but as she had closed in on him, there had been a very real and obviously unfamiliar fear in his eyes. He had only realized the true consequences then, and for split second his resolve wavered. That was more than enough time for her to finally take an innocent life, just as she was trained to do, and stain her hands with blood.

So as she watched Reira struggle with horrors a child his age should not suffer, she fought and fought, refusing to allow that one moment of weakness to lead to her undoing. Still no matter how hard she tried, she could not duel. Her fate felt like a special hell designed specifically for her. Serena was a fighter, right to the core, yet this damned toxin robbed her of the ability to defend even herself. She had done whatever she could to escape the cage Academia had devised for her only to be trapped by her own body. The pain was all-consuming, ready to swallow her whole, but her anger at this injustice kept her from being ensnared.

She thought the situation couldn't get worse until Barrett managed to capture her by sheer dumb luck. Again she fought to move, to run, to escape, to do _anything_ but lay there like a useless doll. But still her body would not comply. She couldn't do anything as she was sent back to the cage she had just broken free of.

"And so the wayward daughter returns," Her first experience back was of Leo making those comments, cool and detached as usual.

"This hell is not my home, and a demon like you is not my father." The nerve gas still burned her veins, but an unbridled anger overtook her like never before. "I have never done anything right or good, but I am not the monster you are," She approached him with a fire blazing in her eyes, pain forgotten. "When the Lancers come, I'll be the one to destroy you my-" Before she took another step, an Obelisk Force held her back. She was so weak and dizzy, all he had to do was tug her gently.

"Still rebellious I see," He approached her, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "Your Re-Education will start tomorrow to purge you of whatever outside influences you acquired."

"I don't care what you do to me, I will never be the docile puppet you want. I have done everything you said was impossible for someone like me to do! I swear to God Leo I will-" A slap to the face broke her rant.

"Don't you dare damage the equipment!" Leo growled at the Obelisk Force.

"Apologies, sir."

"Take her to the her new quarters. This time she will not escape."

Again all Serena could do was glare as she was carried around like a rag doll. However when the toxins were finally drained from her system, Serena screamed and screamed. It didn't matter if all four dimensions heard her. Let them face her wrath. Her shouts were a battle cry, proof she was still breathing and alive.

And once she returned to the Lancers with the other Bracelet Girls in hand she would never let herself be so compromised ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So Sia's Alive made me think of Serena, especially after 92, and I've been itching to do another analysis of her. After cooling down, I'm still mad over how she was captured. Still if she isn't completely ignored and a damsel, then I might forgive the writers


End file.
